


Take It Slow

by w00t4ewan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Slow

Emily’s lips worked with JJ’s as she fumbled for her key. They hadn’t even made it out of the car before the sexual tension had peeked and caught them both in a blaze of passion. Lips working fervently, hands groping unfamiliar territory, the touch of new skin it was all too much. Emily cursed as she dropped her key.

JJ pinned her against the door kissing her, nibbling her bottom lip, leaving wet kisses down Emily’s neck, pausing momentarily to suckle her pulse point smiling at the low moan the action elicited. Her hands gripped Emily’s hips and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. Emily placed her hand on JJ’s chest and pushed back sadly, bending down to find her keys. She picked them up and managed to fling the door open before JJ continued her attack. 

 

As soon as they stumbled through the front door Emily kicked it shut behind them and all hell broke loose. In one movement the were pressed against the wall, Emily in control as the blonde leaned back and let Emily pull her shirt over her head. Emily took a moment to take in JJ’s pale torso and soft breasts which looked out of place against the scarlet colored bra.

“What’s wrong?” JJ asked quietly, suddenly feeling a bit vulnerable.

“You’re stunning,” Emily whispered as she resumed kissing the blonde.

They haphazardly made their way to the bedroom, clothing being discarded along the way. By the time they reached the bed they had both disrobed down to their bras and underwear. JJ in a matching set of red satin and Emily in a plunging black bra and black lace panties.

Emily pushed JJ backwards onto the bed and straddled her waist, reaching behind her back and removing her bra. JJ blushed at the sight of her bare breasts.

“You act like you’ve never seen a pair of boobs before,"Emily chuckled as she lowered her mouth to JJ’s stomach and began to trace slow kisses across the smooth terrain.

"I, erm, haven’t,” JJ whispered as she felt her cheeks turn the same color of her undergarments.

Emily paused and looked up into blue eyes questioningly, “Wait, what?”

“This is my first time,” JJ admitted shyly. “I mean with a woman.”

“Oh, I guess I just assumed.”

“I mean I’ve kissed other women but I’ve never slept with any, I guess I sort of knew there was only one woman I wanted to be with and that’s you,” JJ smiled briefly before the edges turned down just a bit as she guaged Emily’s reaction to this news.

“Well then we will go only as far as you’re comfortable with,” Emily promised making a cross gesture over her heart. She smiled and resumed kissing JJ’s swollen lips. She slipped an arm behind JJ’s back and removed the restraining top portion of her lingerie set and threw it to the floor.

JJ nodded in appreciation, she wanted all of Emily, she needed the brunette like she needed oxygen in her lungs. She pushed her timidness aside as Emily laced lazy kisses across her breasts and stomach. JJ laced her hand in Emily’s hair and brought her in for a deep kiss. Their lips pressed against each other as the tension which had previously been palpable slipped away in their embrace.

Emily’s eyes fluttered open, their gaze flashed from longing to desire and JJ got the message loud and clear. JJ brought Emily close leading her by her hair, bringing the brunette as close to her face as she could, suddenly turning her face tot he side and whispering “Take me”

Emily didn’t need any further direction. She grasped JJ firmly by the hips and scooted her to the edge of the bed. Emily lowered herself to her knees and leveled her lips over JJ’s wanting center. She licked her lips in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” Emily asked patiently.

JJ nodded again as her hand found Emily’s and their fingers intertwined in reassurance. Emily used her free hand to trace the lines of JJ’s underwear before slipping them to the side. She took a minute to take in the view before licking her lips and taking up her position between JJ’s smooth thighs.

Emily started as if she were a tattoo artist, small slow lines. JJ writhed a bit at the first feelings of tongue to skin. She tightened her grip on Emily’s hand as she bit her bottom lip. Emily took her time making slow flicks of her tongue across JJ’s inner thighs, leading up to her prize. Emily’s eyes looked over JJ’s stomach and up into baby blues, asking for the final permission. JJ smiled, “Yes, please.”

The desire took over and Emily stopped restraining herself. She let her tongue explore all of JJ as the blonde shivered in pleasure. Emily lapped up JJ’s wetness in between heavy breaths. With each rush of air JJ shifted beneath her captor. Emily grinned at the obvious signs JJ was enjoying herself. Emily traced letters of the alphabet one at a time over JJ’s sensitive opening, flicking here and there over her clit. Emily grinned as she worked, feeling JJ constantly shifting underneath her.

Slow moans and explicits fell freely from JJ’s lips as Emily worked below. JJ squeezed Emily’s hand as her eyes rolled back in her head and she got lost in the sheer pleasure of her partner’s hard work. She uttered words her mother would scold her for as Emily’s slow, lazy licks picked up in pace suddenly. JJ quickly lost the ability to speak as her free hand became entangled in Emily’s raven tresses.

“My god, Em” JJ moaned.

“I’m no god, darling,” Emily laughed as she shot JJ a sly wink.

Emily wasn’t going to let the moment pass them by. She was in it for the marathon not the race, she was in absolutely no hurry to finish. She let her tongue dance around here and there tasting every inch of JJ. She released JJ’s fingers and used her hands to cup JJ’s ass and slide her further forward into the perfect position.

When JJ was practically begging her for more she slipped two of her fingers in her mouth to slick them, although JJ was pleasantly wet already. Emily smiled as she slid into JJ’s tight opening. She was pleased as JJ let out a yelp of excitement. She slid in and out working her magic as she still suckled the blonde’s pearl. JJ gasped with each thrust.

“Is this okay?” Emily checked in as she worked, cocking her head to the side as she locked eyes with her prey.

“Em,” JJ gasped before focusing her eyes on the brunette, “Fuck me.”

Emily grinned from ear to ear and let herself get lost in the motion. She thrust into JJ forcefully, in and out, gaining momentum with each pump of her fingers. JJ let the excitement rush through her from head to toe as she reached the edge of orgasm. Emily worked furiously until finally JJ couldn’t hold back and she was thrust into oblivion with one final pump of Emily’s agile fingers against her g-spot. She cried out as she pulled Emily’s hair forcing the brunette up for air. Emily allowed the domination while JJ rode out the shock wave of her release.

“Holy shit,” JJ finally managed once the ability to speak returned.

“May I have my hair back?” Emily asked patiently. JJ blushed and let her death grip go as Emily eased up from her position on her knees. She traced her way back up JJ’s torso with kisses as she found her target. She let her teeth clamp around JJ’s nipple as the blonde shrieked. Emily rolled the other in her fingers, working both breasts at the same time.

“Emily,” JJ gasped. She grabbed Emily’s face in her hands and forced the brunette to her mouth for a kiss. Emily smiled and kissed her partner deeply, letting JJ taste remnants of herself on Emily’s tongue. It was a simple gesture which was oddly erotic. JJ let her tongue probe Emily’s mouth as she drank her down.

“Good?” Emily asked hopefully.

“Amazing,” JJ moaned as she relaxed into the bed. Little did she know Emily was merely being kind and letting her catch her breath before round two. It was the last word JJ was able to clearly enunciate for the next few hours.


End file.
